Born To Be Wild
by Forte
Summary: This is the bit where Draco's plan backfires and Harry just couldn't seem to do anything right.


**Born To Be Wild**

**Warning:** Contains some slash here and there. That and the extreme amounts of suckage. You know it.

**Rating:** PG-13 for some violence and language and other themes, but don't let that title fool you. 

**Starring:** Harry, Draco, Ginny (everyone else is just support)

**Pairing:** Draco x Ginny, implied Draco x Harry and Ginny x Harry

**Summary:** This is the bit where Draco's plan backfires and Harry just couldn't seem to do anything right.

**Disclaimer:** It's kind of silly to think that I own Harry Potter. Read it. Compare it to my work. I rest my case.

**Author's Notes: **I wasn't in my right mind when I chose that title, so I'd appreciate it if you don't break your neck associating it with this fic. I'd also like to add that I'm the worst living fic author, so I'm all apologies for whatever pain you experience along the course of your reading. That is all.

 - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 01: **There Was A Boy

  His back was wet. The snow beneath him was melting and soaking up his clothes, seering his skin with cold and freezing his ass off. Somewhere beyond where he lay, Hogwarts stood and promised comfort. Strangely, he was too tired to get up.

  All around him was white, and unfortunately, his pale skin and hair did nothing to stop him from blending in perfectly. The black of his robes and the green off his scarf did give him some color but his clothes were being flecked with snow as well, leaving his unusually blank grey eyes and bloody nose for color. 

  He stayed that way for quite some time, thinking that it wouldn't be so bad to die buried in the snow and be found as a rotting corpse once the snow melted. He fancied leaving a perfect outline right where his corpse would be. But he stood up. Some of the blood was drying on his face and he was sure that it got on the snow too; and a Malfoy like him had standards for hygiene.

  He dusted his front off and shivered as the wind ran its hand across his damp back. He braced himself for heat and placed his hands under his armpits to keep them from stiffening up. 

  Walking hurriedly towards the entrance of Hogwarts, he though of his previous position and how he got there.

*

   Everything about the interiors of Hogwarts crushed every notion of cold burning inside Draco. Well, every notion except for those in his heart. 

  The castle glowed from within with its own light. Every step he took left wet tracks on the floor, but they magically dried up in an instant. Draco felt so far away from the outside now.

   As he passed by the stairway, a gamut of students came flooding down; not one having the same colored or designed attire as the other (with, perhaps, the exception of some twins). Somehow, the display seemed unified and, for lack of a better word, magical. All of these students were ready to leave for the holidays. Some of them went to the Great Hall, some of them went back up, and some of them stayed and blocked the way for the other people.

   But still, some noticed Draco and a handful of these students approached him. All of them were Slytherins.

   The concern they had for Draco was so tangible, Draco could've snatched it right out of the blue and adopted it.

   _Who did this to you mate?_

_   Are you okay, Draco?_

_   You have to get out of those, you'll get sick!_

_   I'd beat whoever he is up for you, but I'm leaving. Sorry._

   Frankly, the words comforted Draco greatly but they made everything dull again. Remembering Harry made him feel numb. Nonetheless, he smiled; a genuine smile, which was quite rare indeed.

   He left the group of students, passing by several more who gave him quizzical looks as he made his way to the dungeons. Fortunately, he didn't run into any teacher along the way.

*__

   After cleaning himself up and drying, he reemerged once again from the Slytherin common room and into the hallway.  It wasn't a quick process; he savored the hot water. So when he went past the stairway again, it was empty. Not a soul there. It was so quiet; he could've dropped a pin and still heard it.

   He walked towards the Great Hall and caught a glimpse of the grey sky on its enchanted roof at from the entrance. 

   The sound of his steps echoed across the hall and it was pretty much the only he himself could hear. Nonetheless, he caught the sound of another person clearing his throat. 

   He looked up and briefly scanned the room, only to find one person seated all the way across the hall and staring at him in an unreadable fashion.

   Harry Potter raised an eyebrow at him.

   Draco, quite unwittingly, raised an eyebrow in return.

   Harry just ignored this gesture and looked away. He quickly put his fork down and wiped his mouth. He stood up and walked briskly out of the hall, his robes billowing behind him in a way that reminded Draco too much of Snape. Draco never did take his eyes off Harry until Harry had been out of sight.

   Once Harry was gone, Draco sat down the nearest seat, not bothering to walk all the way to his. When he sat down, his plate filled with his breakfast. He looked up from it and suddenly realized that it wasn't just the two of them in the Great Hall. He noticed a few Ravenclaws here and a few Hufflepuffs there. There were at least two other Gryffindors, but not of Harry's year. He looked to his side. The Slytherin table was empty.

   **END **Chapter 1

- - - - - - - -****

**Author's Notes:** Well, of course it was horrible and (thankfully for those who are suffering because of this fic) short. I hope to finish it some time soon. Until then, I wouldn't mind some feedback. I'm sure some of you would disagree with some concepts like my idea of the interiors of Hogwarts. I apologize if my idea is quite inaccurate, it's just convenient for this work (yes, I am selfish). 


End file.
